Capitals of Magic
by Zaria Braginski a.k.a. Moscow
Summary: Each of the countries send their eldest child to Hogwarts to learn about magic. Follow them as relationships are destroyed and are made. Now, who's killing what again?
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to have some of my OCs. So before we begin I'm going to describe them.

* * *

Moscow:  
Moscow has dark red hair that looks like the red leaves in fall (no freckles), dark brown eyes, she is 4'11, she is very pale like her father, and she has thin black rectangular glasses. Her parents are the Russian Federation (Russia), and the Mongolian Empire (Mongolia). She tends to call people by their full title until told by that person to do otherwise. She is very caring and kindhearted but has a horrible rage problem. She doesn't fight with her fists and is very passive aggressive, though she doesn't seem like it, she only becomes extremely violent when someone she cares about is in danger, like during war. Her best friends are Paris, London, Sydney, and Washington D.C., Ottawa, and Erie (Pennsylvania's little sister, not the lake). She is usually seen wearing black jeans, a dark red shirt, a black leather jacket, and black combat boots. She always caries a Vityaz-SN Submachine gun slung across her back, and a GSh-18 Semi-automatic pistol in its holster around her waist. Her Human name is Zaria Braginsky. She is a terrible driver, she will sometimes sin the other countries national anthems without realizing it (the others don't mind). Moscow absolutely hates Lithuania. (No one really knows why)

Paris:  
Paris has light brown hair that is kept in the same style as France's, he has dark blue eyes, is taller than Moscow but not by much 5'0, he is tan (but not Spain tan), and he has one tattoo on his right shoulder blade that reads,  
'Not everyone likes me…  
…but not everyone matters.'  
His parents are the French Republic (France) and the Roman Empire (Rome). He is very carefree but always seems to get his work done on time, he is one of the happier capitals, but also one of the most violent (he is much more violent than Moscow and Russia combined), no one really knows why. His best friends are Moscow, London, D.C., Saint Petersburg, Volgograd, Hawaii, Sydney, and Alaska. He is usually seen wearing a pair of blue jeans, the French national team soccer jersey, and a pair of dark blue vans. Always carries around his saber from the French Revolution on his waist, and a FAMAS service rifle slung across his back. His human name is Deon Bonnefoy.

London:  
London has pixy-cut dirty blond hair, bright green eyes, and is 4'3, her eyebrows are thicker than normal (but not like England's). Her parents are the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (England) and the Roman Empire (Rome), she is Paris's half-sister. She is usually very quiet, but can yell very loudly. She is very kind, brave, and protective. Her best friends are Moscow, Saint Petersburg, Volgograd, Paris, Dublin, Berlin, and Ottawa. She is usually seen wearing a pink floral sundress. She always carries a small knife strapped to the inside of her right thigh. Her human name is Victoria Kirkland.

D.C.:  
D.C. looks like a tiny version of America, but with brown hair, he is 5'0. His parents are the United States of America (America) and the French Republic (France), he is the half-brother of Paris. He is very muscular, and is in the marines. His best friends are Moscow, Paris, London, Ottawa, and all of his brothers and sisters. He is usually seen wearing a pair of his camo training pants, his favorite black (tight) tank top, and his tan combat boots. He always carries around his SIG Sauer M11 pistol in its holster on his waist. His human name is Mickey A. Jones.

Ottawa:

Ottawa dyes her hair a dark violet colour, which is wavy, and has bright green eyes, she is very pail, she is 4'8, and she is very pale. Her parents are the Russian Federation, and Canada, she is the half-sister to Moscow. (They have the same face structure just like Canada and America). She is louder than her father Canada, but not as loud as her uncle America, she like her half-sister is very kindhearted, she can very easily control her anger unless you hurt her friends. Her best friends are Moscow, Paris, and Alaska. She has a pet grizzly bear cub named Ake, and her human name is Emily Williams. She is usually seen wearing a red hoodie with a white maple leaf on it, and two bear ears on the hood, a pair of paint spattered, ripped, blue jeans, and a pair of red high top Converse. She carries her red and white hockey stick strapped to her back, the blade near her head, just because she doesn't carry a gun like the others makes her no less dangerous.

Berlin:

Berlin has slicked back dirty blond hair, and blue eyes that has a ring of green near the pupil, and he is 5'0. His parents are the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (England) and the Federal Republic of Germany (Germany), he is the half-brother of London. He is strict like Germany but at times be more laid back. He absolutely hates Paris, and is a bit wary of Moscow, but seems to have a crush on her. He just like London and England has magic and can see magical creatures. His best friends are Rome, Tokyo, and London. He is usually seen wearing a dark green sweater that London knitted for him, a pair of beige kaki pants, and a pair of dark green vans, he wears an iron cross on a chain around his neck. He hides a small hunting knife in right pocket. His human name is Fritzchen Beilschmidt, but goes by Fritz.

Rome:

Rome has dark brown almost black hair, with a curl sticking out of the left side of his head, bright green eyes, and olive skin, he is 4'6. His parents are South Italy (Romano) and Hellenic Republic (Greece). He takes after Romano with his temper but when calm can act more like Greece. He wears the most designer clothes, and always changes his style. He carries around no weapons, and doesn't believe in violence, but will still get into arguments with London, and only London. His name is Benito Vargas.

Tokyo:

Tokyo looks like a very tiny version of Japan, he is 4'4. His parents are Japan and Republic of Korea (South Korea). He wears a military uniform (a different one every day), and carries around a katana. His human name is Botan Honda.

* * *

This story will most likely center around Moscow, Paris, Ottawa, and Berlin


	2. Chapter 2

"You want us to do what?" London asked as she stared at her father.

"We know it's an odd request but-"

"Odd request? That's not an odd request it's a crazy one!" D.C. interrupted what England was about to say.

"Wait everyone!" Moscow yelled silencing everyone. "Let's just go over everything again."

"Alright then, Moscow. I will." England said shaking his head. "You know how you're our capitals right?" He got a nod from all eight capitals. "Well being a capital comes with a price. That price just so happens to be that you represent our magical communities. Moscow having the greatest amount of wizards and witches would be the strongest out of you lot, and Rome having the least amount would be the weakest."

"Und because of zat you vill be going to Hogwarts." Germany said leaving no room for argument. "Each of us has already gotten you a wand from a trusted wand maker. This wand is special in only the scene you can use it."

"It is not like wizards wands." France took up where Germany had left off. "These wands were crafted using the same magic ours were, and they don't choose their wizard like the other wands do. These wands were born for our use, and they know that."

"Si! We will keep in contact with each of you and even come visit you! Ve~" Italy said happily.

"But of course we rill contract you if you are unable to home for the holidays." Japan added.

"This will be totally awesome dudes I promise! Scouts honor!" America said.

"Da." Russia said placing his hands on Moscow's shoulders. "You are already looking eleven so why not."

"Well I think this is a fabulous idea!" Paris said happily, smiling at Moscow, which in turn got him a glare from both Russia and Berlin.

"Then on August 13 we'll see you all at my house." England said before Germany dismissed the meeting.

* * *

"Vati, must I go with them?" Berlin asked as he walked beside his father. "I vould be okay vit Rome and Tokyo, but the rest of them?"

"Ja, Fritz. You must." Germany said shaking his head. "Think of it this vay, you could become closer with Moskau if you are in the same house with her. Even closer than Paris."

"Ja! I hadn't thought of that!" Berlin said happily. "Danke Vati."

* * *

"I cannot! I will not! Allow that filthy German to get close to ma Moscou!" Paris growled angrily as he watched Berlin and Germany leave. He had heard parts of the conversation. Well he had heard the words "Moskau" and "closer" which he didn't like at all.

"Of course not mon filis." France said placing his hand on Paris's shoulder. "But do remember zhat Berlin is not the only composition you have." Both of their eyes shifted over to the two Americans that were entering a red sports car.

"Américains stupides are no composition for me." Paris said narrowing his eyes.

"Ah, but do not forget zhat Mickey is my son too." France said shaking his head. Paris huffed at the reminder.

* * *

"Papa, I'm scared." Ottawa said shaking a little bit.

"Don't be Emily." Canada said as he watched Kuma walk beside Ake. "You'll have Zaria there with you."

"Oui, but what if we don't get into the same house?" She said.

"You two are so much alike that it would take a miracle to put you two into separate houses. Remember when I went to Hogwarts?"

"Oui Papa." Ottawa said smiling.

"Russia and I were in the same house."

"Which house was that Papa?"

"Hufflepuff."

* * *

"I don't like this at all Dad." D.C. said as he entered his father's red sports car. "Not at all."

"And why is that Mickey?" America asked his son. "You'll have your brother there and your cousin."

"That's just it! Deon will be there! How do I expect to get any time alone with Moscow if Deon is there?" Mickey said angrily as his father sped off. "Not only is Deon going to be there but so is Berlin."

"That doesn't mean anything." America said taking a quick glance and his son. "Remember, you might be in her house, and the others might not. That means you will be spending a great amount of time with her for seven years, and the others won't."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"You seem angry Papa." Moscow said as she sat beside her father. Moscow and Russia were the only two who had yet to leave the meeting room. "Why is that?"

"Because you will be spending seven years surrounded by Parizh, Vashington D.C., and Berlin." Russia said before he took a drink of his vodka.

"Trust me Papa, I will be fine. They would not dare to try anything." Moscow said smiling up at her father.

"You are right my little Snezhinka." Russia said ruffling her hair and standing up. "We should be going now."

"Alright Papa." Moscow replied walking out of the building with her father.


	3. Chapter 3

"Snezhinka hurry up!" Russia yelled as he place his and Moscow's suitcases in the boot of his SUV.

"Alright, alright." Moscow said slowly trudging down the front steps, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, carrying a pillow and one of her bed blankets.

"I thought I told you to change Snezhinka." Russia said looking at his daughter who was still in her purple and gray plaid pajama trousers, a purple tank top, and a pair of flip flops.

"Da, da." Moscow said slipping into the front seat of the SUV, closing the door, placing the pillow on the window, curling up in her blanket, and falling back to sleep.

Russia shook his head and smiled. No reason to yell at her. He figured. It was two in the morning. Closing the boot he slipped into the driver's seat and drive away from their large house.

"Snezhinka you must wake up you can sleep on the plane." Russia said trying to wake Moscow up.

"Nyet. Sleep." Was her only reply.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes calling over a man which was part of his security to grab their bags. He placed Moscow's pillow in his carry-on bag before he checked that all of their things were in said bag. His computer, check. His cell phone, check. Her computer, check. Her cell phone, check. Her air sickness medicine, check. Her wand, check. He slipped the bag onto his shoulder before picking up his daughter, blanket and all, her head resting just below his shoulder, walked off to catch their four hour flight to London.

* * *

"Is this really necessary Dad?" D.C. asked as Ottawa and Canada entered America's kitchen. Ottawa and Canada had arrived at America's house a week earlier and they all decided that the four of them would travel to London together.

"Yes Mickey, it is. We need to be there by six thirty, and right now we're already going to be there by eight."

"So?" Ottawa said. "I'm tired."

"Yes we all are Emily but you can sleep on the eight hour flight." Canada said.

"Shit! Hurry up let's go we're going to be late!" America yelled pushing everyone out the front door. _"Thank God." _America thought, _"we packed the car last night."_

"Wait Alfred! Did you grab the wands?" Canada yelled.

"Shit! Mattie go get them hurry!" America yelled as Canada ran back inside the house and reappeared seconds later two wand cases in his had and one polar bear and one grizzly bear following him.

"Ake!" Ottawa yelled when the grizzly jumped into her lap in the back of her uncle's red sports car.

"Now let's go!" Canada yelled when he closed the passenger's door, and America sped off to the airport.

* * *

"I can't even begin to think of how it's going for the others." Berlin said to his father as he watched his uncle fall out of his seat jumping awake.

"Knowing them Canada and Ottawa stayed vith America and D.C., and were almost late for their plane, Romano, Italy, Greece and Rome missed their plane and ended up driving, vhich means they'll be here tomorrow or extremely late tonight, Russia probably got to the plane on time but most likely got no help from Moscow because she was sleeping, and Japan, South Korea, and Tokyo vill be vaiting for us at England's house, France and Paris were probably there last veek." Germany said sending a glare at his brother.

"Come on Vest! You always ruin my fun!" Prussia cried before falling back asleep.

"If we leave him on the plane how long do you think it will take him to find us?" Berlin whispered.

"Not long enough."

* * *

"Alright the lot of you get up!" England yelled when his alarm went off at exactly five thirty. Making France, who was sharing his bed, groan and turn over.

"But Dad!" Came a cry from London's room when he opened her bedroom drapes and opening the window letting in birdsong.

"Don't but Dad me Victoria." England said sternly. "Your brother will be here in thirty minutes. Get up, unless you want me to send Deon in here when you're only wearing your nightdress?" He smirked.

"You wouldn't dare!" London yelled.

"Try me." England said opening her bedroom door and opened his mouth.

"Alright! Alright I'm up! I'm up!" She yelled jumping out of bed.

"Good I'll see you downstairs in ten minutes." England said before leaving to wake up his five other guests.

"Francis! Deon! Kiku! Yong Soo! Botan!" With each name he called a head was stuck out their door, but not France's. "Francis if you don't get up now I make breakfast!" And in that one second it took for him to mutter the word "breakfast" France was out of his bedroom, in only his pants, and down the stairs into the kitchen where he started cooking. Shaking his head England entered France's room and grabbed a pair of jean trousers, and a deep purple button–up shirt, a hairbrush, and a deep purple hair ribbon. "Here Frog." He said placing down the clothes on the worktop.

"Merci lapin." France said kissing England's cheek, and pulling on his jeans.

"Stop that Frog." England said without any malice in his voice. "You're going to burn breakfast."

"Oh mon Dieu!"France said quickly turning back to the food.

"Ah!" England screamed as his chest was groped.

"I have claimed you breasts for Korea! Da ze~" Korea yelled as England pushed him off, and France smacked him with the spatula.

"Don't touch what's mine." France said sternly, making England stutter.

"Wh-what! Don't say lies frog!" England's face went red.

"Don't deny it Dad." London said from the door of the kitchen. "We all know it's true."

"No, no. It's not." England was now as red as one of Spain's tomatoes.

"I thought you just told my Papa not to lie now it is you who lies." Paris said from beside his half-sister.

"Saved by the bell." London said as the doorbell rang.

"Thank god." England said running out of the kitchen to open the front door where Germany, Prussia, and Berlin were standing.

"Dad!" Berlin yelled hugging England when he opened the door.

"Hello Fritz." England smiled. "Come on in. France is making breakfast."

"Breakfast was invented in Korea! Da ze~"

"I see I vas right." Germany said looking down at his son.

"Ja, ja. But I was right about how long it would take Uncle Gilbert to find us."

"And that was totally not awesome!" Prussia said as they entered the kitchen where Paris was now setting the table.

"What was not awesome mon ami?" France asked looking up from the eggs he was cooking.

"They left me on the plane!" He answered making France laugh. "And then made a bet on how long it was going to take me to find them!"

"Well let's eat breakfast the others won't be getting here for another thirty minutes." England said as he and France put the food on the table. "Come on eat up. I didn't make it."

"Awesome!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so this is just a filler chapter but will end up having great significance later on. This is also really short.**

* * *

"That has to be Russia." England said when the doorbell rang.

"Then let's go lapin." France said strutting towards the front door.

"Damn frog." England smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Petit Russie! I was afraid you weren't going to come!" France said dramatically.

"Oi frog! Let the man enter the house!" England yelled pulling France away from the large Russian. "Welcome Russia. You can go place Moscow on Victoria's bed. France will go get your bags."

"Spasibo, Angliya." Russia said strained as he carried a sleeping Moscow up the stairs. He barley caught Germany's smile and Berlin's disappointed head shake as he handed his father five Euros.

"No Deon you stay down here. Victoria you take Moscow's bags up to your room. Deon if you try to walk up those steps one more time I'll have you rooming with Berlin." England's yelling brought a smile to Russia's face. As did the yell of _'No!' _that came from Paris and Berlin.

"Do not worry lapin, I will take the bags upstairs."

When Russia finally set Moscow down on London's bed he found that Moscow had tangled herself up in his scarf. "Chert." Russia swore.

"I didn't know you knew those words Russie." France said stepping into the room and placing down Moscow's bags. "Oh." France said when he saw Russia's predicament. "That's not good." He closed and locked the bedroom door. "Here let me help."

"Nyet. I do not need help." Russia said.

"Come on Russie. I already know." France said walking forward.

"I said nyet, Frantsiya." Russia growled pulling out his pipe.

"Ivan! Listen to me." France said grapping one end of the pipe. "If you don't let me help you Arthur is going to come up here and then he will get Alfred."

"Da, da." Russia said letting go of the pipe and watched as France placed his pipe under the bed. "Alright help me, pozhaluysta."

"Of course Vanya." France said slowly unraveling the scarf from around the Russian's neck, making deep ragged scars appear. France reached up and ran his hand across the scars. "I wish I could have helped before I did."

"I did not even know you at that time." Russia said as the two countries started unwrapping the scarf from around Moscow. "But you helped me when I needed it most. You taught me things, and basically raised me into who I was, b-before…" Russia's voice cracked with a soft sob.

"It is alright Russie." France said rewrapping Russia's neck. "It's all over now. You're doing better. Look at your government now."

"You never gave up on me." Russia said shaking his head. "You didn't give up on me, even when I gave up on myself."

"Never. I will never give up on bringing back that little country I knew. I will never stop helping you. Now let's go downstairs, before they begin to think things." France said handing Russia back his pipe. "You did remember to leave her guns at home oui?"

"Of course. If I hadn't England would be mad. Now let's just hope Amerika and Kanada have had as much luck as we did."

"Oui."

* * *

**Alright I've always had this little headcanaon that France basically raised Russia. Going back and looking at Russian history most of the Russian culture for the higher-class came from French royalty. That and the fact that France was one of the first western European countries that began trading with Russia.**


End file.
